


Three Is Never Too Many

by DireWriting



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP, Sora is shameless, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireWriting/pseuds/DireWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Riku arrange for one evening to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is Never Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this in any way has any connection with my other works. It was just an idea I ran with because I could.
> 
> If you enjoy this and would like to suggest other one-shots, please feel free to send me a message on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/direwriting

“Do you think he’ll like us?” Sora asked, his large blue eyes filled with a mix of wonder, apprehension and excitement.

Riku sighed heavily for what felt like the millionth time that day in response to the question that had pervaded his every thought from the moment they both had woken up that morning.

“He agreed to be here, so I’m going to assume that he wants to be.”

“Yeah but…” Sora was wringing his hands together nervously, a habit reserved only for when he was on the verge of wanting to bolt and run very, _very_ far away. It was ironic. The kid could face down a mountain of Heartless, Nobodies, and everything else in between, but having him agree to meeting up with a person for a single evening of fun was enough to make him reevaluate just how courageous he really was. The kicker of it all was that _he_ was the one who initiated this in first place.

“We don’t have to do this.” Riku explained calmly, wanting Sora to understand without a doubt that there was always the option of just walking away. “Even when he gets here, you can still say you aren’t comfortable with any of this and no one is going to be upset.”

“Yeah but, we already said we would and he’s on his way and-”

Riku pulled him into a deep kiss, which was less about getting him to be quiet as much as trying to help him _calm down_. Sora had a tendency of working himself up over things a little too much sometimes and while on most occasions rationalizing with him helped solve whatever issue he had, there were special occasions where a simple distraction was the best option. Interestingly enough, distraction happened to be one of Riku’s areas of expertise.

Sora nearly melted into him, though not without some measure of initial resistance. It was easy to feel the buildup of tension slip away as the moments ticked by, to feel muscles unwind and Sora’s hand run softly against Riku’s neck.

“I trust you.” The older of the two nodded once they had broken away from each other. He smiled genuinely, wanting his boyfriend to know that one way or another, everything would work out fine.

“I trust you too.” Sora planted a small kiss on the side of Riku’s face, gave his hand a squeeze, then grinned before disappearing into the bedroom.

~❣~

Terra hadn’t known what he had expected when the silver haired youth opened the front door.

He was met with a pair of startlingly bright green eyes and a look that both entailed some measure of protectiveness along with a quick glance to make sure he fulfilled some sort of a personal requirement. It was a stern evaluation, but not cold. Whatever it was, Terra figured he must have passed because the youth guardedly stepped to the side to invite him in. He walked into the small house, not knowing whether this had actually been a good idea or not, but figuring that he had come too far now to turn back.

“I going to guess that you’re Riku?” Terra tentatively asked, feeling like that was the only viable answer, given the situation.

“I am. Sora’s in the bedroom. You might want to take off your shoes.”

Riku’s curt attitude was almost enough to make him reevaluate leaving. If overprotective boyfriend didn’t scream from every single part of his body, then Terra figured he had been out of the game for far, far too long. It didn’t make sense though, Sora had insisted that his boyfriend had agreed to the arrangement wholeheartedly. Yet now, as he removed his shoes in the doorway, Terra felt certain that this wasn’t the same Riku that had been described to him. Whatever was waiting for him, it was certainly shaping up to be an interesting evening.

Riku waited patiently as he set his shoes aside, then silently he led Terra through the house and straight up to a closed door.

“He’s in there.” Riku nodded, indicating with a wave of his hand for Terra to open it for himself.

He did, and was greeted by the sight of a perfectly tanned body spread out on top of the bed.

“Terra!” Sora greeted happily, unabashed at hopping forward completely naked to meet him. “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to come.”

Terra was startled by how brazen the younger of the two were. He was the complete opposite of his partner who had moved off to the side, still watchful but not as imposing.

“Nice to meet you.” Terra found himself staring back into those eyes that he had only seen in pictures. Those eyes that were the whole reason he was here.

“He’s strong!” Sora declared, circling around him and touching his arms lightly, tracing the outlines of clearly defined muscles. “He might even be as strong as you Riku.”

“Hm, maybe.” Riku shrugged casually. “You do like that don’t you?”

“I do.” Sora’s hands were pawing to get under Terra’s shirt, to feel everything else he had to offer. The building excitement was plainly evident all over his features, from the widening of his eyes to the way the youth’s hand twitched as he touched the hem of his pants. Terra shivered for second as cool air touched the exposed skin along his stomach.

It didn’t bother him at all that he was being talked about right in front of them. If anything it gave him more time to appreciate them both. He could take in the features of the youth who was next to him, noticing that while Sora may not have been as brawny as the other two males in the room, he certainly seemed to have his own fair degree of strength. He was lithe, and Terra took a liking in being with someone who didn't look like they were going to snap in pieces if he wasn't careful.

The silver haired one though… Terra could see that he had the marks of a trained fighter, evident by his chest and arms. There was a different sort of attraction that came with seeing someone of more raw, unbridled power. In truth he would have been content to see both of them revealed in their entirety, but Riku had made absolutely no effort into joining either of them.

“May I?” Sora asked, kneeling down in front of him with his fingertips at the ready to undress. The sight of looking down into those submissive blue eyes was enough to make Terra’s member harden almost instantly.

“Be my guest.” He answered, figuring that it was probably beneficial to take the initiative and remove his shirt as well. While they were at it.

Sora grinned as he tugged the rest of Terra’s clothes off of him, enamored by the sight of what was revealed. His smile only widened with each passing moment, and he shifted forward so that he could be even closer, lewdly swiping his tongue along his bottom lip. Without any prompting he began caressing and stroking his shaft, his face so close that Terra could feel the youth’s breath along his balls.

“Sora enjoys working with his mouth.” Riku felt the need to explain from where he had sat down on the bedside, his gaze fixated on the one of them who was who was on his knees. “And I'll admit he's pretty good at it.”

“I uhn-” Terra gulped for air and pivoted slightly as Sora ran his tongue from the base of his shaft all the way up to the tip before swallowing it entirely. “-can tell.”

Riku’s face flared with approval, prideful to see that his beloved partner was eliciting such a strong reaction from their guest. Sora, in all the time that they had been together had never once disappointed him and Riku couldn't have been more pleased to know that someone else also enjoyed his boyfriend’s talents. Secretly though, he relished the thought of knowing that after all this was over, Sora would still be his and his alone.

On the other hand, Terra was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his focus on the both of them with the sight of the tanned youth’s lips wrapped around his cock. Sora was hungrily giving his member all of his attention, humming softly as his head bobbed back and forth. The kid almost looked serene as he worked over his shaft, the smallest of smiles visible only in his eyes.

“Aren’t you…” Terra asked towards Riku, his hips pistoning forward to force Sora to take more of him into his mouth. “...going to join us?”

“I’ve always believed that three is too many to try to satisfy at one time.”

“Not today it isn’t.” Terra’s hands wormed their way into Sora’s brunette hair, pulling the youth back and away from him. It must have taken some considerable force of effort for him to do so, judging from way his cock twitched with precum leaking down the side. Sora whimpered softly as he was removed and looked up to Terra for a sign of displeasure, thinking that he had somehow done something to make him upset.

“Too fast?” He asked and remained still with Terra’s hand still in his hair.

“It’s nothing that you did.” Terra reassured him gently, reaching down tracing a finger along Sora’s pouting lips. “I probably should have mentioned this sooner, but I was thinking tonight was going to be about the three of us.”

“I’ll be content to watch.” Riku said, perturbed but only on Sora’s behalf.

“Maybe I’ll make myself clear then. Either I get both of you, or neither of you get any more of me.”

Sora’s head snapped to look over at his boyfriend, a silent exchange passing between the both of them. There was earnest in his blue eyes, but also compassion. He knew Riku wasn’t nearly as comfortable around strangers as he.

“I suppose then,” Riku stood up, shedding his vest in a single, deft movement. “I’m overdressed.”

What followed after that was a heated blur of the rest of Riku’s clothes falling to the bedroom floor and Sora returning back to Terra’s member with even more passion. As Terra had guessed, the silver-haired one was indeed a sight to behold. He was pale and smooth, with hardened lines that told of many battles and dangerous encounters.

Riku walked forward somewhat hesitantly, his face flush with the growing desire. Terra couldn't help but notice how he very rarely took his eyes off his boyfriend, as if he were somehow afraid he would disappear.

“I think…” Terra stifled a deep groan as Sora had decided that right then was the best time to run his tongue along the underside of his cock. “...you ahn- made the right decision.”

“Wasn't a really difficult one.” Riku all but glided up to him, not quite his height, but tall enough so they could look each other fairly evenly in the eye. “Sora would never have forgiven me if I was the reason you decided to leave.”

The kiss they shared was hesitant at first, as if each were trying to seek out just where they belonged in regards to each other. Lover and stranger, who both held a mutual respect for the instigator of this whole night, but also had each of their own desires and ways to gain fulfillment. Terra could feel the ferocity of Riku as well as his stubborn need to demonstrate his superiority. Riku in turn pressed himself harder into Terra with each passing second, probing into his mouth with a forceful tongue. It was interesting, but only because Terra had no plans to relinquish any control.

The sight of the two of them was more than enough for Sora to peel himself away from his ministrations, smirking as he noticed that at least for the time being, both of them were completely lost in the other. He scooted himself back and onto the bed, languidly fondling his cock and balls, pleased beyond mentioning that the evening was going so well.

Terra was the first to noticed the absent member of their group, and was quick to rectify it.

“Where did you think you were going?” He turned and asked in a thick tone, accompanying Sora up and onto the bed. Riku likewise joined them, his hand reaching out to brush along Sora’s thigh.

“Mmmh, nowhere.” Sora laughed a little to himself. “You both looked so… hot together. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“You can always interrupt.” Riku nibbled into Sora’s neck, breathing in just the right places that his knew would send shivers of pleasure up his lover’s spine.

“Agreed.” Terra nodded, his storm blue eyes dilated with desire. “I would go so far as to insist.”

“Would you?” Sora purred as Riku began to stroke his cock.

“Absolutely.” The eldest of the three smiled and then looked around quizzically. “Lube?”

“Under the pillow.” Riku answered for his partner who was otherwise too occupied to reply. It didn’t take long for Terra to produce it and rub a generous amount over his fingers. He returned back to see Sora lying nearly all the way back into the comforter, eyes closed and panting softly as his hips rose and fell in time with his boyfriend’s hand.

“I’m going to assume that Sora is the one who…” Terra found himself unable to ask the question that he was thinking in a particularly graceful manner.

“He’s ready.” Riku looked at him with judgemental eyes, affirming that precautions had been taken to prevent any unnecessary pain.

“Right.” Terra took a deep breath before pressing his fingers right up Sora’s entrance.

Sora whined at the touch, grinding his body down onto Terra before anything more could be said. A full body shudder of delight overtook him as Terra’s fingers slipped inside. There was no way he could have suppressed a light moan as they plunged in and out of him at a controlled pace, his hips working to guide Terra to the place that made him feel the most pleasure. 

Terra raised a brow at the younger one’s enthusiasm, surprised yet again by how eager and willing he was. Riku had apparently been right after all.

“Lay down.” He instructed Riku once he had collected his remaining sense, eyes guiding the other towards the top of the bed. “Sora, turn over for me will you?”

The only clear response that Terra could ascertain from the brunette was just a small mewl of acceptance. Sora slowly rolled himself over, careful to not have what was inside him accidentally be removed in the process. He could feel everything more acutely as he shifted his body over, moaning with each new feeling. Riku also did as he was told, laying down on his back underneath his boyfriend, but not before pressing a soft kiss onto Sora’s forehead.

“You ok?” He asked, wiping away a bead of sweat off the flushed youth’s face.

“Hhnn… yeah.” Sora appeared to be thoroughly lost in a sense of elation.

“He said you like to use your mouth, right?” Terra leaned forward from behind to whisper into Sora’s ear. “I’d like to see more of that please.”

The couple seemed more than happy to oblige his request.

Sora descended down and onto Riku, smiling entire way. He pressed a couple of heated kisses at the base of Riku’s shaft, swiping his tongue out for a only an instant to run along the sensitive underside. He continued with more kisses and more licks until Riku was almost squirming, twitching at every little touch.

“Tease.” Riku accused him softly, hands gripping into Sora’s hair. He wanted to make him go further, do more, but resisted the urge. As with everything else, he knew it would all come in time.

“You know it gets you off harder.” Sora responded and did his very best not to moan loudly as Terra stretched him out. He finally gave in to what Riku wanted and wrapped his mouth around Riku’s cock, swirling his tongue down the length of it.

“Ready whenever you are.” Terra accentuated his point with a particularly strong thrust of his hand, working his fingers right into Sora’s prostate. The brunette let out a muffled groan of desire, his entire body rocking from the feeling of it. His own excited member hung down loose and leaking, but he found that all he was able to do was just ride out the waves of ecstasy and take Riku even deeper into his mouth.

With a bit more lube worked into Sora’s ass and along his own member, Terra took his time to position himself while drinking in the sight before him. It was all beautiful, from the way Riku’s hair splayed onto the bed, to his face that held tinges of reddish heat. Just as equally perfect was the tanned body directly before him, with the rapid rising and falling of Sora’s head and hips that moved like they had a life of their own. The pair of them radiated with warmth and desire and Terra somehow felt uniquely honored to be there with them.

With one last stroke to make sure that that he was sufficiently coated, Terra entered into Sora slowly, making sure the youth couldn’t impale himself in any way more than either of them were ready for. It was a slow process and one that Terra enjoyed immensely as Sora’s body took every inch of him. He let out a low moan of approval once he was fully inside, his breath reduced to short gasps of pleasure. Sora mimicked his moan as well, inadvertently causing his throat to tighten around Riku’s cock.

It wasn’t hard to find a suitable rhythm once Terra got started. The pendulum of movement was fairly easy for Sora to pick up on without feeling like he wasn’t giving either of his partners enough attention. Back onto Terra, forward onto Riku. Back onto the feeling of being completely filled with Terra’s cock, and forward onto having his mouth full of Riku’s. His boyfriend was perfectly satisfied with letting Sora do whatever he wanted, and Terra seemed capable of knowing how hard and when to thrust. It was beyond anything Sora had ever thought, to be used simultaneously by two others.

Back and forward, and Sora’s shaking body was met with one last surprise as Terra reached to grab for his unattended member.

“Hhnnnnn…” Sora released his loudest moan by far, still muffled, but full of aching need that was finally, _finally_ , being taken care of.

Terra’s thrusts grew more pronounced as he stroked Sora. He couldn’t help but press light kisses along Sora’s arching spine, knowing full well that the youth wouldn’t be able to deny his release for much longer. But, for the moment all he could think of was the tightness around his member and making sure that the one underneath him received attention as well. It was the absolute pinnacle of feelings, being encased by heated, wanton flesh.

“Don’t hold out for me.” He coaxed the brunette, pumping Sora for all he was worth.

Those words was all it took for Sora spill onto Terra’s hand a moment after, heaving through his nostrils. Terra followed suite after a quicker and ragged few more thrusts, curling his body down and holding Sora close. The two of them struggled to regain their breaths until Terra noticed that Riku was trembling underneath them, on the precipice of his own release.

“Sora…” Riku begged of his boyfriend, tense, his mouth open and gasping. He was using every last ounce of his self control not to thrash about, wanting to do anything and everything he could to finally be released but still needing Sora to be the one to do so. There was only one person in his life who could ever give him this sort of unadulterated euphoria, and he was there before him, blue eyes full of love and understanding.

Sora didn’t at all hesitate to finish him, swallowing down everything his boyfriend had to offer. He crawled up afterward to share a kiss with Riku that only lovers could have, not needing to say anything to express how very much he enjoyed their entire event.

In the afterglow, all three lay side by side. Sora, very happily curled up against his boyfriend, exhausted, but blissful. Terra was stretched out comfortably on Riku’s other side, relaxed and watching the other two as if somehow they were the most interesting things in all the worlds.

“Still think three is too many?” He asked.

Riku could only think of one correct answer.

~❣~


End file.
